Color filters are essential components for achieving the colorization of liquid crystal displays, and also relatively costly essential components. Color filters consist generally of glass substrate, Black Matrix, color layer, protective layer, and ITO (indium tin oxide) conductive film. Currently, the color layers are primarily prepared by the method of pigment dispersion, that is, dispersing homogeneously micronized pigment into a photosensitive resin to form a color photosensitive material which undergoes repeatedly procedures including coating, exposure, development, and the like, thereby forming the corresponding red, green, or blue color layer.
In the above described method, the blue photoresist for preparing a blue filter layer comprises, in general, various components, such as, pigments for colorization, unsaturated monomers, alkali soluble resins, high-boiling solvents, and the like. Thus, it is required that the color filters should be prepared at a relatively high curing temperature (up to 200° C. or above). On the one hand, it is used for the volatilization of solvents during the reaction, and on the other hand it is used for the good curing of resins, and the complete reaction of residual unsaturated bonds. However, such process not only increases the cost of products, but also produces relatively high energy consumption. Moreover, under such process conditions, the raw materials as used have to possess a high heat resistance to ensure the reliability of products.